


The Bar

by closetspngirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetspngirl/pseuds/closetspngirl





	The Bar

Another Friday night found you at the bar that Jason, one of your coworkers, worked at as a second job. You knew most of the staff that worked there, seeing as you were one of their regulars. You never understood how people could be regulars at bars. You didn’t think you went all that often to be considered a regular, but you thought maybe knowing Jason had something to do with it.

Every time you were there one of the bartenders was always being friendly with you, which was fine; that was their job. But she was usually going out of her way to help you. You had been there multiple times with friends of yours, and she made it a point to talk to you when you were there and to be the one to give you your drinks or food that you ordered. Her name was Charlie, and you thought it was fitting for her. You always did like the idea of male names being used for women; it didn’t much matter if it was given or a nickname.

Tonight you had been joined by a few of those friends, staff from your job, celebrating the end of one of the most stressful weeks that your company had for the year. They all frequented the bar like you, seeing as it was close to the office, but it didn’t seem like any of them knew her as anything more than a friendly bartender.

You were a couple drinks in for the night, drinking your usual whiskey and coke, talking to Sam. Your head fell onto your arm on the bar, muffling your words. 

“Oh my _God_ , I’m so glad this week is done. I’m exhausted,” you said as he chuckled. “What’s so funny Winchester? I know for a fact you hated this week just as much as I did.”

“I did, you’re right. But I also have…stress relief methods…that got me through the week that I know for a fact, you don’t have,” he said, throwing some of your words back at you. 

It didn’t take a genius to catch on to his meaning. “You’re right, I don’t, unless you’re willing to share Jess for the night?” You told him jokingly with a nudge and a wink, “Because your brother is a dick who didn’t know he had a good thing going for him,” you finished.

_Ah, the classic Winchester bitch face._

“You’re right about all of that. And no I’m not sharing, find someone else. Some guy here would love to go home with you, go pick one of them up,” he said, gesturing towards a table filled with decent enough looking guys, “and take them home for what I’m sure would be one of the best nights of their life.” You and Sam had always been close; he was actually how you met Dean, so you were glad that despite Dean not being in your life in the same way anymore, you still had Sam as a friend.

“Yeah, no.” You weren’t meaning to look at her; your gaze just fell on her. She _was_ adorable, but you’ve thought that about other women, that wasn’t a weird thing. _Right?_ She had fiery red hair and smooth porcelain skin, and laughing at something that a patron down the bar had said to her. Her laugh was infectious, a smile creeping onto your face just from listening to it. She must have felt your eyes on her, because when she turned to grab one of the bottles to pour someone’s drink, she looked over at you. Seeing your smile, she winked.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Sam looking at you with a smirk. 

“What?” You asked him, suddenly very aware of yourself, sitting up a little straighter and taking a drink of your whiskey.

“So Dean may have been a dick, but are you going to tell me why you’re not going to try and pick up any of those guys?” Sam knew exactly where he was directing the conversation. He just wanted to see if you’d get there on your own. 

“For one, most guys are dicks,” noticing Sam feigning shock you corrected yourself, “except you of course.”

“And second?”

“And second,” you continued, “they’re overrated. I want someone who gets it. Someone who I don’t have to explain myself to, or listen to them explain things that I don’t want to hear. I don’t want to go home with a guy with the expectation that sex will happen. Not that I _don’t_ want that, because I do, but sometimes, tonight included, I would love to just go home, light some candles, run a hot bubble bath and drown the world out with soft acoustic music.”

It didn’t occur to Sam to tell you that Charlie had moved down towards the two of you, obviously listening to your conversation, watching you as you talked into your whiskey like it was going to give you the answers you were looking for. 

Ok it did, he just wasn’t going to tell you. Tell you that, or the fact that he had exchanged a look with her, knowing she was there and listening to what you were saying. 

The moment after you stopped telling Sam your desires for how you wanted your evening to end, two shots of whiskey appeared in front of you. 

“Oh I didn’t-“ you started, looking up to meet her vibrant green eyes.

“I know. They’re on the house,” she said with her adorable little crooked smile as she held up one of the two shots, expectantly. 

You took the other one, nervous all of a sudden, and the two of you clinked the glasses together and downed the warm amber liquid. The burn was somewhat comforting, helping to fight the nerves. 

Enjoying the burn of it you smiled at her, “Thanks.”

“No problem. It looked like you could use it,” she said as she leaned in a little further over the bar. “I’m also off in thirty minutes.” As she said that she took the glass out of your fingers that were still around it. All you felt was her warm touch against your fingers as she took it. The warmth in your face was also definitely not because of the whiskey you had had that night. Watching her walk to the other end of the bar, you smiled.

“So…” Sam started, his smile evident in his words.

“Sammy! What the hell am I supposed to do?! I’ve never gone home with a girl! Help!”

He was laughing now, earning himself another glare. “Seriously! You have to tell me what to do!” You said, lightly smacking him on the arm. 

“Ok, ok. I’ll help. Do you think she’s cute?”

“Yeah…”

“And nice?”

“Yeah…”

“Ok then, take that and run with it,” he said flatly, taking a drink. “Besides, she overheard you just now, and she seemed more than ok with what you were talking about…”

“That’s it? Those are the only sage words of wisdom you can give me?” You sat there in shock. This was Sam freaking Winchester. Before Jess, since they were that cutesy-lovey-dovey couple that was going to end up married with a bunch of babies, Sam had his pick of any girl he wanted. And that was all he had to offer? 

“Look, she seemed to me that she was comfortable with taking the lead with you. I found that kind of cute. We’ll hang around until she’s off, then you can bring her back to your place. Just be upfront with her, let her know you’ve never done this before; I’m sure she’ll not only understand, but will also sweet. I mean there’s a first time for everything, right? If you have to, think of this as the experimenting phase you never went through in college,” he finished with a shrug. 

He wasn’t wrong. You had been with Dean all through college, so there was no reason for you to get into all of the stereotypical college ‘extra curriculars’ they talked about. 

“So that’s it. God it sounds so simple,” you told him, sounding timid. It had been almost two years since you and Dean ended things, and you had had a few guys since. Nothing serious, a couple months each, added in with a few one-night stands (What? A girl has needs). But this just seemed so totally different. But Sam was right. It was just another person who was cute, sweet, funny and attractive. It shouldn’t have to be that different.

He sat there watching you have this inner debate with yourself, if you could really go through with this or not. 

“So?”

“So.”

“You’ll be fine. I promise.” With that, he stood and put enough cash on the bar to cover both of your drinks and kissed the top of your head. “Text me tomorrow,” and with a wink he was gone.

Rolling your near empty glass between your fingers as you were lost in thought, you didn’t hear Charlie come up to you. 

“Hey,” she got your attention by gently placing her hand on yours. “Whaddya say, wanna get out of here?” _That smile, dammit._

“Sure,” you said quietly, hoping the smile you returned to her didn’t look as terrified as you were feeling. “Umm, I have to tell you something though. I’ve…well…” you stumbled over your words.

“It’s ok,” she cut in, her smile warm and eyes sincere, realizing you were having a hard time finishing your sentence. The small squeeze she gave your hand was just as reassuring as her words. 

The two of you decided to take your own cars so that you didn’t have to deal with one having to drive the other back to the bar the next day. It also made things easier so that in the event this didn’t work out; Charlie could make a quick getaway. However, that left you with 12 minutes to think about the events that were potentially about to take place. Was she like Sam said, that she would be understanding in the fact that this was your first time doing any of this? Or would she be like the guys you were avoiding and expect sex tonight? The latter started to open a new wave of anxiety, bringing you back to the fact that you’ve never been with a woman. 

_Calm down, dammit. Sam’s right, you’ll be fine. You can always tell her no._

Not long after, the two of you were pulling up to the house, a little vintage thing on the old boulevard that went through town, built sometime in the ‘20s or ‘30s. The two of you got out and walked up the front path, Charlie never making a move or any contact while you opened the door. 

Once inside, you offered to take her coat, hanging it in the coat closet. 

“Would you like something to drink? Water, wine, something a little stronger?”

“Wine is sounds good,” she answered as you walked into the kitchen to pull two glasses down and got a bottle of wine from the rack. 

After you uncorked it you felt a hand on your left hip while her other hand brushed the hair off your left shoulder, leaving the crook of your neck bare for her to place a soft kiss. You inhaled at the feeling, closing your eyes. She gently pulled on your hip to turn you around, waiting for you to look at her before she spoke, barely above a whisper, despite it just being the two of you in the house.

“Hey, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, ok? Everything you talked to Sam about at the bar, that sounds like a perfect night.” Charlie was tucking a stray hair behind your ear. 

“Really?” The fact that she was completely okay with what you wanted genuinely surprised you. 

“Mm-hm” she smiled. “So, how about that massage and bubble bath?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

You each took a glass while she took your hand and followed you into your bedroom, setting the glasses down on the nightstand when you got there. 

“Don’t be afraid to tell me to stop if you don’t want something to happen, okay? My intention is only what’s been mentioned, and if you want to go further, you are more than welcome to, but it’s your choice.”

You nodded in understanding, silently thanking Sam that he was right about her. 

“Now, I’ll go draw a bath, and you get ready.” You nodded again, apparently having forgotten how to use your voice. You heard the bath turn on and you slowly stripped out of your slacks and blouse down to your bra and panties, thankful that you at least picked something cute out this morning. Putting your hair into a messy bun so it didn’t get wet, you grabbed two towels out of the hall closet and went into the bathroom. 

Stepping through the door you were stopped by what you saw. Charlie had found the lighter sitting next to the candles on the countertop, placing them around the edge of the tub, as well as putting a couple in front of the mirror for added light. The whole room was bathed in a soft glow and smelled of lilac from the bubble bath soap, there was even a soft acoustic track playing, from what you assumed was from her phone that was on the counter. 

The moment you walked in, Charlie was sitting on the side of the tub reaching over and lighting the last candle. You also happened to notice that she too was down to her bra and panties, a cute purple set with a little pink bow on the front of both the bra and panties. 

She looked up and smiled at you, standing and setting the lighter as well as the towels in your hand, on the small table by the bath. Turning back to you, she ran her hands down your arms, making goose bumps show up in the wake of her touch. 

“You’re beautiful, Y/N. You don’t have anything to be nervous about. We’re just two people that find each other attractive.” A blush quickly crept up into your cheeks and you looked down to hide it. A delicate finger was under your chin, lifting it up. She held your gaze for a moment, her eyes twinkling in the candlelight. “I might kiss you,” she whispered. 

“I might be bad at it.”

She let out a small, airy laugh. “That’s impossible.”

Her hand came up to your cheek, her soft lips finding yours. The kiss was just as delicate as her touch had been moments ago, and you were surprised at how slow she was going with you. It was brief, and when it ended, you found yourself wishing it wasn’t over. Charlie gave you a questioning look as her hand slid behind your back and rested on the clasp of your bra, eliciting and smallest nod from you. Once it was unhooked, she slid it off before you slid your panties off. She held out a hand for you to step into the tub before she took off her own bra and panties. 

“Scoot up,” she told you, before stepping into the tub behind you, being mindful to not slosh water over the side. When she was settled, she gently pulled you back into her, your head automatically finding her shoulder to lean on and your eyes closing. 

You couldn’t help the small moan that escaped your lips. Between everything that Charlie had done already, the candles, the music, her touch, you were feeling quite relaxed. 

You had one hand resting on the side of the tub and the other next to you in the water resting on her thigh, while Charlie’s hands were ghosting over your arms and shoulders, eventually finding their way to your neck and upper back, starting massaging them. 

“Oh my god, you got everything I was talking bout. How?”

Charlie laughed softly, the vibrations of it being felt on your back. “I’m observant like that. And I was going to go home and do the same thing, so when I heard you talking, I couldn’t resist. Are you mad?” You couldn’t hear any actual question in her voice, so you didn’t ask her about it. You just hummed your response, it obviously being ‘no’. 

The two of you sat there until the water cooled and the bubbles started dissipating, not needing to carry on a conversation. You were just there, enjoying each other’s company, and it was one of the most comfortable and natural things you had ever done. 

You felt Charlie nudge you, “I hope you haven’t fallen asleep on me yet, Y/N,” making you giggle as you sat up. 

“No, but I was comfortable.”

“Well, let’s dry off and I’ll give you a back massage, hm?”

“You already-“ 

“A better back massage. That, that was nothing,” she said with the sounds of a promise. 

Grabbing a towel from next to the tub, you both quickly dried off and grabbed a drink of your wine. On your part, you felt like you had to keep at least a steady buzz going so you didn’t back out of what was going on. 

With the tub drained and the candles blown out, you and Charlie went back into your bedroom, where you had left a small table lamp on. She motioned for you to get on the bed, which you did once the comforter was pulled down, pulling the sheet up to your waist. Once you were comfortable on your stomach, you felt the bed dip under the weight of her, and then the warmth as she straddled you over your upper thighs. Her hands were gentle at first, slowly rubbing up and down your back, until they settled at your neck and pressed in firmly. With the first squeeze, you let out a moan like you did in the bathtub, only this one slightly louder. 

You heard that same laugh as she did in the tub, “Feel good?”

“Mm-hmm,” was all you could manage. 

You weren’t sure how long she continued for, but she was obviously not in any kind of rush to finish. And you weren’t complaining, her fingers were magical. Working their way slowly and methodically up and down your back and across your neck and shoulders. Her fingers grazed the side of your breasts, making you inhale sharply at the touch. What you couldn’t see was the small smile that played on Charlie’s lips, knowing that you were enjoying it. 

After what had to be a solid 30 minutes, you felt her lean down and kiss you on the shoulder. “How was that?” She asked you, in between kisses. All you could do was nod and smile, you were so relaxed and almost asleep. Charlie reached over and turned out the light before sliding off of you and under the covers. As if on cue, you curled in next to her, your arm going around her waist, with hers doing the same thing. With legs tangled together, you opened your eyes that quickly adjusted to the lack of light and saw her looking at you. 

“Thank you for this,” you whispered. 

She smiled back at you, “Of course,” tucking what few stray hairs there were behind your ear again, a gesture that you just completely melted into. Charlie leaned in and placed her lips once again on yours, moving them expertly over yours, but never asking for anything more. After a couple minutes she slowed and eventually stopped. 

“Goodnight Y/N.”

“Night Charlie.”

You had the best night of sleep you had in god knows how long that night. 

==

The next morning you woke up to a faint buzzing. It wasn’t a ringtone so you weren’t rushed to answer it, not to mention it was Saturday and it was your day for sleeping in and not thinking about work. You figured it was Sam texting you about something. Letting it go, your mind wandered back to a certain redhead that happened to still be in your bed. 

Her body was warm behind you, her arm wrapped around your waist holding you to her chest; you could feel her gentle breaths on the back of your neck. You lay there with your eyes closed, not ready to fully wake up. 

Until you heard the buzzing again.

Reaching over, careful not to wake Charlie, you grabbed your phone off the nightstand. 

11:32 am.

_Wow. Didn’t plan on that, but I’m not upset._

**2 Unread Messages – Sam Winchester**

_Hm. Checking up on me I see._

9:46 am: Morning Sunshine ;)  
11:05 am: Y/N? You good?

Just as you opened and read his texts the little bubbles at the bottom popped up, showing he was typing again. 

11:34 am: Seriously, don’t make me come over there.

You rolled your eyes at him, even though he wasn’t there to see it. 

**Sam, chill. I’m fine. Lol**

_Where have you been?_

**Sleeping, well, was.**

_Oh. Sorry. It’s just you’re usually up earlier than this, even for the weekend._

**Yeah, well…I had a reason to stay in bed this morning.**

_Oh? ;)_

**Yes. I’ll talk to you later. We’ll get dinner tonight, ok?**

_Ok. Make good choices!_

You groaned at that and put your phone back on the nightstand, feeling Charlie move behind you. Turning in her arms to face her, you smiled as she opened her eyes, a smile to match yours on her lips. 

“Morning,” you whispered, brushing a stray hair off her face like she did to you the night before. 

“Mm. Morning,” she replied, pulling you closer and snuggling the two of you further into the covers. The two of you were a tangle of limbs, but there wasn’t anywhere you’d rather be. The rest of would come later; you knew there was time for that. You were perfectly happy to be with someone that wasn’t expecting anything from you, who was just as happy to have your company.


End file.
